


Oh Daddy

by dunderheaded_ninny_muggins



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DDLG, Daddy kink for days, F/M, Fluff monster attacked, REylo is the GOAT change my mind, Rey/William McTavish (Kylo Ren), Reytavish, Secret Santa, William McTavish (Kylo Ren)/Rey, William McTavish (SNL) - Freeform, btw William is Ben Solo, just a sip to help with that thirst, rey (star wars) - Freeform, this kink will be the death of me i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunderheaded_ninny_muggins/pseuds/dunderheaded_ninny_muggins
Summary: A little one shot for the holidays.  Rey and William McTavish are here to celebrate their first Christmas together.  Fluff for days if I don’t say so myself.





	Oh Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144005946@N02/44611715440/in/dateposted-public/)

_r/r4r_

_u/Kylo_Ren_1972_

_35 [M4A]- Online or IRL Newb Fortnite player requests one on one assistance learning how to play the game._

_Hello Reddit, I’m trying to learn how to play the game of Fortnite so I may bond with my 11 year old son and get better at the game then his step-father. I tried learning how to play with some boys but it didn't go as planned and I could really use some help. I'm not sure why I didn't go here first since I've been getting great help on here in different subreddits for years now. But I am willing to pay for the services given if you'd like to know more and are interested please send me a message via pm please. I will try to get to any and all I received asap between being a busy store manager and going to anger management classes I will have to find the time. Thank you for reading this and have a good day._

_WM :)_

Rey let out a breathy giggle and let her phone fall to the mattress. The lips ghosting over her neck smiled as they gently kissed that spot below her ear that never failed to give her goosebumps and make her stomach flutter. She rolled her head to the side and a hot wet tongue licked that spot. She let out a small moan and bit her lip softly. “Daddy,”she moaned airily.

“Come on baby girl, it's time to open your secret santa gift.” William whispered to Rey. His fingers rubbing against her scalp gently, as he breathed in her scent he couldn’t help that his eyes shut briefly. He’s still in awe that he has her in his life, his little scavenger, his Rey, his love. He glanced down at her phone and smirked, she was reading his post again. He still can't believe they’ve been together for months now, and to think it was all from a post asking for help to bond with his son.

“But daddy…” she pouted up at him as he pulled away from her. “No butts baby, well no butts unless you give daddy more attitude.” He raised an elegant black eyebrow and saw her face flush and a small smile play at her lips. “Okayyyy. Fine you win daddy.” She stuck out her tongue at him and let out a laugh before running out of the door towards the living room with him hot on her heels.

She yelped as he grabbed her by the waist and crushed her back to be flush with his body, his hands sliding down to tickle her relentlessly. Both laughing at her little snorts and gasps, he kissed her softly and let her go since she was beginning to get red in the face. Rey bent over and took a deep breath to get her heartbeat to slow down, and she took a second to admire the tree she helped pick out. It was a small but large Douglas Fir tree, and she loved the smell of it. There wasn’t much on it but lights and a star, both were content with this. Especially seeing as she never really celebrated Christmas until she moved in with Rose and Jess four years ago. And William really hadn’t celebrated until his son was born. On top of those this was their first Christmas together as a couple and both couldn’t be happier.

William walked over to the couch in front of the tree and grabbed one of the throws Rey has left there over time. He reclines back and throws the blanket partially over his legs and looks over at Rey. He smiles seeing the look of pure joy overcome her face as she looks at the tree, that had been a fun day last weekend to pick it out at the little farm he was partners with.

He catches her eye and she smiles at him with shining eyes, “Grab your gift baby then come here and sit with me.” He nods towards the tree and her smile grows even bigger as she spins around and bends over to grab the bright red bag taped closed. He groans inwardly watching her little hips sway and she doesnt help things when she slyly smirks over her shoulder at him before she straightens and walks over.

Her hips swayed cutely as she stepped in front of him and bent down to kiss him deeply on the lips, his hands grasped her legs and slid up her body to her ass. He ran his finger tips along her clothing gently. “I picked that especially for you. I do hope you enjoy it.” He spoke softly as she pulled away from the kiss and sat next to him on the couch. She placed the gift next to her on her other side, and placed her hand in Williams lap and kissed his cheek and rand her hand up and down his leg. “It wouldn’t matter what you got me, being in your presence is the best present I could ever receive. Though we both have not gotten the chance to celebrate Christmas much before, I’m glad it could be with you of all people daddy.”  
He smiled at her kind words; she was so beautiful the snow outside the window contrasted well with her dark brown hair and the honey hazel eyes with specks of green throughout. She looked like an angel, his own personal angel. She calmed the storms that raged within his head and heart. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately, feeling her warm tongue slide across his, his hand trailed down the side of her face as he ran his thumb across her cheek. “No more delays princess, it’s time to open your gift.” He smiled at her and she smiled back as she placed the bright red bag in front of her. She pulled the bow that held the bag closed and placed it on top of Williams head. “I think that might go well with what I got you…” She said with a smirk.  
She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out the first item. It was a cookie sheet that came with decals that were shaped like lightning bolts, and also shapes of the various houses from Harry Potter, ranging from Slytherin, to Gryffindor, and even Hufflepuff. Her face was bright red. “Oh daddy, are you trying to ask me to bake you some cookies?” He poked her nose softly. “I would never say no to anything sweet you have to offer me baby girl.” She smirked and reached back into the bag and pulled out a stand up mixer. She smiled again, kissing him once more. “For a first Christmas together, I think this is just absolutely perfect!” she said elated. “Reach back in there baby girl, there should be a few more things in there…” She shoved her hand back into the back and pulled out a stack of decals. “Oh William…” She looked at all the gifts he had bought her.  
She turned her gaze to William, as she placed the empty bag on the ground and hugged him tightly around his neck and began to kiss him passionately while pushing him over on the couch. She lay on top of him, kissing him over and over. His hands wrapped around her waist and slid up the back of her shirt, his nails slowly and gently scratching along her skin, she let out a long airy moan and kissed him deeply running her hands through his dark beautiful curly hair. “You know baby girl, I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend my time with, especially on today of all days. You’re absolutely right, for a first Christmas, this is probably the best Christmas ever. I hope to spend many more with you.” She smiled and kissed him deeply as she sat up. She walked over to the tree, Williams eyes watching her hips sway again. As much as he hated to have her get up and remove the ability for him to hold her more, he loved watching her walk away.  
“Don’t forget daddy, I got you a few things too. A few are under the tree, and well, the other things I got are being saved for later…” She bent over and wiggled her ass a little, and looked over her shoulder again; she smiled and picked up the blue gifts she had brought for William. He sat up as she motioned for him to scoot over. “I remember your post on Reddit about wanting to learn to play Fortnite with your Miles… Honestly though daddy… there’s nothing to teach, you just have to learn by playing. Get good by learning. But I did get you this, so I think it will help.” She placed the first gift in his lap.  
He opened yellow ribbon bow that contrasted with the black wrapping paper. Inside of it was an Xbox controller with her favorite character on it Kylo Ren. “You know you didn’t have to get me this.” Rey smiled softly. “Of course I did!” she responded. “How else would you play with Miles? I assume you have only one controller.” He placed the packaged controller on the coffee table next to the couch and placed his hand on hers. “Oh baby girl, you’re so thoughtful. Daddy will definitely have to reward you later.” She blushed lightly and placed the other gift on his lap. “This one for sure I know you’ll like. I know being the manager of the store you need to look good always, and not only will you look good in it, It’ll keep you nice and warm when I’m not around to cuddle you and hug you.”  
William pulled on the red ribbon that held the wrapping paper together, and pulled out a beautiful cashmere sweater. “Oh baby girl… How much did this cost?” She smirked “That’s a rude question to ask daddy… But it wasn’t a problem at all I saved up for just for you. I wanted to make sure you looked good and kept warm during the winter.” William ran his fingers through her beautiful brown hair and kissed her. “These are the best gifts anyone could ask for. Baby girl, you’ve definitely earned a reward.” She smiled and bit her lip as she tugged him off the couch and towards her bedroom. “I think it’s time for your other gift…”

She stopped and smirked mischievously at him, “But daddy… How was this secret santa if we both knew who the gifts were from?”

Fin!?


End file.
